OverRuled
by Arianai
Summary: After a powerful demon takes Sesshomaru's powers away from him, Sesshomaru is forced to rely on his half brother,InuYasha.


Sesshomaru: Next time is now brother Sesshomaru lands about 40 feet away from InuYasha

InuYasha:Heh… you just don't give up do you? I told you this time I will finish you off

Sesshomaru:Indeed and I the same. This time you will die. Sesshomaru prepares his claws

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest Kagome and the group along with Sesshomaru's companions are sitting down to a picnic.

Kagome: sigh they won't give up will they?

shippo: I don't see why they don't just leave each other alone cause they obviously don't wish to kill each other

Jaken: Let's start placing bets. I say this fight is going to take 3 hours. How about you guys?

shippo; with all the time those two spend merely arguing? I'd give it ten

Rin: Give Sesshomaru some credit. He'll have InuYasha dead in 2. This causes angry glances from InuYasha's companions

shippo: What! Inu Yasha will kill Sesshomaru! Not the other way around! Rin and Jaken get to their feet in anger.

Miroku: Would you guys stop bickering and just watch the fight while we enjoy Kagome's home cooking?

Kagome: when they actually do kill each other the human members all will be old and gray...

Sesshomaru: Finally time to find out who the better dog is Sesshomaru uses his poison whip and aims it at InuYasha.

inu yasha dodges the whip feh… you get slower each time we meet brother lunges at sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: How fun. And as for slower, you couldn't swat a fly because it is smarter than you

InuYasha: Least I can stay on topic! Slower because it is smarter? Dense are we? he lengthened his claws then slashes at sesshomaru

Dodges the claws and kicks InuYasha in the stomach

InuYasha: Ugh… heh well at least you have fair enough reflexes… dodge this! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer.

Sesshomaru gets knocked to the ground and jumps back up angrily Hmm…you are stronger then I thought.

InuYasha: Or perhaps you are weaker than I expected… we'll see won't we brother?

Doesn't respond and lunges at InuYasha, digging his claws into Inuyasha's shoulder

rips away from him cat got your tongue? slashes at sesshomaru

Three hours later…  
shippo: Aren't they done yet? All the food's gone!

Rin: I'm going to take a nap.

yawns me too… lies down

Jaken: Guess I lost the bet…..

Meanwhile.  
InuYasha: Tired yet?

Sesshomaru: Not even winded. However you must be from that foul stench that has taken over the normally calm scent of the forest. Slashes at InuYasha again

dodges yeah you do smell pretty bad, when was the last time you took a bath? returns the attack

Sesshomaru: While you were contemplating ways of avoiding soap Uses his sword to throw Inuyahsa back against a tree

jumps onto a branch heh least I don't need it as badly! Blades of Blood

Dodges them Child's play. dives down and grabs InuYasha by the throat and chokes him.

InuYasha: Don't you have any better attacks- is cut off by something whizzing past their heads

Is distracted for a second but turns back I merely use attacks that work. Chokes him harder, digging his claws into InuYasha's neck

InuYasha: Not this time slashes at sesshomaru's face leaving four longs scratches (deep ones)

Does the same to InuYasha You should know that kind of attack doesn't effect me.

InuYasha: Fine…then…Blades of… losing oxygen he is unable to attack

Sesshomaru: Heh….all too easy. No challenge Turns his claws poison and digs them deeper

dizziness comes over him. Suddenly his vision changed and a red haze came over everything

Moves his mouth right next to InuYasha's ear and whispers After you're dead, Kagome is going to be in little pieces.

struggling to speak not before Rin… is dead… no shikon jewel to save her this time…

transformation starts to completely undergo Sesshomaru, thinking InuYasha is just dieing, laughs Good bye brother.

back at camp... shippo: he left the tetsusaiga here

kagome: of couse it would be of no... wait a minute looks over to the fight

Rin: Told you Lord Sesshomaru was going to win!. Wait...what's happening to InuYasha's face?

the transformation complete, inuyasha slices at seshomaru breaking free

Sesshomaru: That the best you can do? Uses his poison whip on InuYasha's shoulder

doesn't respond, merely attacks again

Sesshomaru: I grow tired of this. Full demon or not, it is time for you to die! uses his poison whip again

dodges the whip and lunges at sesshomaru, slicing at his neck

Falls back and is bleeding slightly Hmm...maybe you will be a challenge this time

InuYasha: growls attacks again this time aiming for sesshomaru's heart

Flys up, away from his attacker Uses his whip again, quickly

growls as whip connects, then...jumps up and uses 'iron reaver soul stealer

growls as the attack hits Why don't you die? Flys down to InuYasha and takes out his sword (destructive sword

waits for the attack...

swings the sword at InuYasha, preparing to decapitate him

InuYasha jumps up and slashes at seshomaru's neck just as he swings the sword

Sesshomaru falls on the ground, his sword still in hand and he swings it hard at InuYasha, using a lightning attack and sending lighting into his chest

the attack sends InuYasha flying back into a tree a few feet away from where the others are

Sesshomaru flies after him and slashes open his neck with his poison claws

vision begins to fade as blood drains from his body growls weakly

kagome: inuyasha!

Sesshomaru turns to Kagome. Your master wants you InuYasha Throws the bleeding InuYasha at Kagome

both of them fly into a tree, kagome is knocked unconscience, inuyasha jumps up prepared to attack whatever is in his way... which happens to be Rin

Sesshomaru flies down and rescues Rin I will enjoy watching you slowly die, brother

growls jumps at them and slices rin's arm

Digs his claws into InuYasha's neck and throws him back to the ground

InuYasha happens to "fall" near kagome, and happens to smell her blood (from a trickle near the back of her head where she crashed into the tree the transformation starts to reverse itself

Sesshomaru: Back to your true form i see. If you don't mind...Pushes InuYasha away from Kagome and takes Kagome in his arms

kagome: hmm? slowly coming awake

Time to find out what you see in these humans InuYasha Pulls the wakening Kagome closer to him and kisses her gently, keeping his eyes on InuYasha

transformation finishes just in time for inu to see the kiss What the hell are you playing at?

kagome looks at sesshomaru wide eyed

Looks down at Kagome and lets her go, not speaking Looks back at InuYasha Must be a half demon fetish

InuYasha: gives a growl why you! grabs the tetsaiga and swings at sesshomaru

Flys up, avoiding the blow I hope that wasn't aimed at me.

no, but this one is! sends a backlash wave at sesshomaru

Dodges it lazily Your strength is no match for my speed. Licks his lips

growls (damn he's too fast)

Looks down at Kagome and his eyes become slightly darker Go off with your woman. You are no match for me

InuYasha: we'll see swings the sword aiming at sesshy

takes out his own sword again and sends a bolt of lightning at Kagome

InuYasha pushes kagome out of the way and takes full force of the blow (not intentionally) groans damn!

Sesshomaru: heh...Tell me Kagome, do you know InuYasha loves you?

Kagome: looks at inuyasha is that...?

InuYasha: blushes then turns to her straight faced of course not!

Sesshomaru: Liar. He told me. When we were battling Naraku, he admitted that he has fallen in love with you as our father did to his mother.

glares at him at least i'm not in love with a seven year old!

Sesshomaru: Ignores the part about Rin So you admit to it.

turns a shade redder of course i don't! as if to end the conversation swings the tetsaiga at sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: if you cannot admit to your own feelings, you obviously have no business fighting Kicks the sword out of Inuyasha's hands Until you are worthy brother. Flys off

InuYasha: coward! come back here!

Turns around and sends a lightning attak at InuYasha Coward? Am i the one running from my feelings?

InuYasha: hmph... you were when rin was dying dodges the attack

Flys down as fast as he can and picks up Kagome Whispers in her ear He does love you. Kiss him

kagome: looks at sesshomaru what?

Sesshomaru: Kiss him. That's what he wants.

kagome: um... ok.  
Stands there and waits um... sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Yes?

Kagome: um... gestures to his arms can you...?

Gently sets her down

Kaogme: thanks... walks over to inuyasha

InuYasha: glares at sesshy what are you... stops dead as kagome kisses him on the lips wha...

Sesshomaru allows InuYasha to enjoy a couple moments in the kiss and then attacks him hard with a lightning attack from behind

InuYasha: shields kagome from the attack, then releases her once it stops whirls and glares at sesshy pity but that might of actually hurt me if you were a bit stronger backlash wave

Sesshomaru: Why you... Grabs InuYasha by the throat and uses his poison whip at that close of a distance, cutting open InuYasha's stomach and shoulders Stops suddenly and sniffs the air

groans but prepares to attack notices sesshomaru and sniffs the air as well

Let's go of InuYasha A demon

InuYasha: no... I never woulda guessed

Sesshomaru: Can you not hold your tongue for one minute? Or is it still tingling from Kagome's kiss?

growls and raises his hand to slash at sesshomaru

Well what do we have here? A demon girl appears with a book in her hand 


End file.
